Hello, I'm Your Secret Admirer
by GabyGaluh
Summary: Ketika sosok yang sangat kau cintai ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Akankah kau segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya atau kembali memendamnya untuk waktu yang lama?/ This SiBum Couple's Fanfiction with Little Chibi!SuLay./ Only OneShoot and Dedicate For Zeze Senpai.


**Hello, I'm Your Secret Admirer (OneShoot). **

**Author: GabyGaluh. **

**Summary: Ketika sosok yang sangat kau cintai ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Akankah kau segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya atau kembali memendamnya untuk waktu yang lama? **

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Chibi!Zhang YiXing (Lay), Chibi!Kim Joonmyun (Suho). Meyebutkan: Chibi!Luhan. **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluff. **

**Pairing: SiBum (Always), Little!SuLay. **

**Warning: Typo berterbaran, OOC tingkat akut, Failed Fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Siwon POV<strong>

_JEPRET! _

_JEPRET!_

_JEPRET!_

Kembali aku arahkan lensa kamera milikku kearah sosok yang selama satu tahun belakangan ini selalu menjadi objek foto yang tak pernah aku lewatkan.

Lihatlah dirinya saat ini yang tampak fokus dengan buku yang berada di pangkuannya, jangan lupa tentang semilir angin yang tampak menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, juga tentang kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Bukankah itu terlihat semakin memperindah dirinya?

Ah! Aku lupa mengenalkannya kepada kalian. Dia adalah Kim Kibum, sosok yang selama satu tahun belakangan ini selalu menjadi objek fotoku ketika aku berkunjung ke taman ini. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengenalnya? Jangan kalian panggil aku Choi Siwon jika hanya mencari data seseorang pun aku tak bisa. Singkatnya, aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari data-data tentang dirinya.

Kalian bisa menyebut aku stakler atau semacamnya jika itu perlu. Itu tak apa, karena tampaknya aku, seorang Choi Siwon, sangat menyukai objek fotoku sendiri setahun belakangan ini. Ya.. Dia adalah Kim Kibum.

**POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asik bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Siwon melupakan bahwa kini sosok yang disukainya telah pergi entah kemana dan pada akhirnya mendatangkan hembusan nafas penuh kekecewaan dari Siwon.

'Padahal baru 15 foto' Batin Siwon sambil menatap langit cerah di atasnya.

''Semoga besok bertemu kembali'' Ucap Siwon sambil menutup kelopak matanya berusaha menikmati angin musim semi yang menyapa permukaan kulitnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum cerah selalu menyertai setiap langkah tegap Siwon. Tak jarang beberapa kaum hawa tampak kagum dengan pesona yang terpancar dari Siwon. Tak lupa dengan beberapa gadis remaja yang menjerit histeris ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu dengan tatapan mata Siwon.

Namun, apakah mereka akan tetap begitu jika saja mereka tau bahwa Siwon adalah seorang stakler Kim Kibum?

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga Siwon pun memasuki taman tersebut tak lupa senyum cerah yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Dia dimana?" Guman Siwon sambil mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke setiap sisi taman hingga tak terasa sudut-sudut di bibirnya semakin melengkung tak kala pandangannya menangkap sosok yang dicintainya sedang asik bermain bersama anak-anak kecil di taman tersebut.

Tak sadar kini Siwon meraih kamera yang Ia sampirkan di lehernya dan...

_JEPRET!_

_JEPRET! _

_JEPRET!_

...kembali mengambil foto sosok yang sangat di cintainya setahun belakangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon masih asik mengambil gambar Kibum yang menurutnya merupakan pemandangan yang paling indah di taman ini, hingga...

_DRRT~ DRRT~ DRRT~_

...Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

'Sh*t'

Maki Siwon dalam hati karena membuatnya harus menunda kegiatannya mengambil foto Kibum.

Siwon langsung mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya dan segera mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu nama si penelepon.

"Yoboseo"

"..."

"Di taman, wae?"

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Kau menggangguku, tau!"

"..."

"Baiklah, kau akan membayar mahal untuk ini!"

Siwon menutup panggilan sebelah pihak tanpa membiarkan lawan bicaranya membalas ucapannya.

Menghebuskan nafas, hal inilah yang dilakukan Siwon untuk mengusir kekesalannya. Siwon kembali mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sosok yang kini masih asik bermain bersama anak-anak di taman tersebut.

'Aku pikir satu foto lagi dan selesai untuk hari ini' Batin Siwon sambil mengangkat kameranya dan...

_JEPRET!_

...Senyum Siwon kembali mengembang ketika dirinya melihat hasil foto Kibum di kameranya.

Siwon pun membereskan pealatannya sejenak, lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sedari tadi dan pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Siwon tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang selalu diabadikannya lewat foto setahun belakangan ini terus menatap kepergiannya.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kini Siwon kembali mendatangi taman tersebut, berharap sosok yang selama setahun belakangan ini datang dan duduk di tempat biasanya dia duduk.

Namun, hampir saja Siwon menjatuhkan kamera yang dibawanya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bukan karena Kibum tidak datang hari ini. Juga bukan karena hari ini Kibum membawa pacarnya, tetapi karena...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum yang sedang tidur di bangku taman yang biasanya dia duduki. Tak sadar, kini Siwon mengarahkan lensa kamera miliknya kearah Kibum yang kini sedang tertidur.

Dan...

_JEPRET!_

_JEPRET!_

_JEPRET!_

Seolah tak pernah bosan, Siwon kembali mengambil foto Kibum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas mengambil foto Kibumnya hari ini, Siwon memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Kibum yang kini sedang terlelap.

Mendudukkan dirinya di tempat kosong yang tepat di sebelah Kibum. Memandangi dalam kagum sosok yang dicintainya secara dekat. Mengulas senyum lengkap dengan dimple miliknya tak kala matanya menangkap pergerakan kecil dari Kibum ketika tidur.

Tak sadar, kini dirinya mulai mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Kibum. Fokusnya kini terletak pada bibir merah nan menggoda milik Kibum. Dengan pasti Siwon pun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah milik Kibum. Melumatnya pelan ketika dirinya merasa tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari Kibum.

Seolah tersadar, Siwon pun melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Kibum. Menatap wajah sosok yang dicintainya dengan tatapan teduh. Menghapus jejak saliva di sekitar bibir Kibum akibat ciumannya tadi. Beralih mengelus lembut pipi chubby Kibum.

"Saranghae"

Bisiknya lembut menyerupai hembusan angin di kala pagi. Tenang namun menyejukkan. Kembali menatap penuh cinta Kibum. Lalu mengecup keningnya. Merapikan helaian rambut kibum yang menutupi matanya. Memutuskan untuk pergi, Siwon pun merapikan barang-barang yang tadi dibawanya.

_GREB!_

Baru satu langkah dirinya berjalan, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok yang dicintainya menggenggam tangannya. Segera membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini dirinya berhadapan dengan sosok Kibum.

"Nado saranghae" Ucap Kibum yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hah?" Seolah tak percaya dengan hal yang didengarnya barusan membuat Siwon hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Aku bilang nado saranghae, Siwonnie" Ucap Kibum mantap sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Senyuman cerah berserta dimple milik Siwon pun kini tengah mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Menatap penuh cinta sosok di depannya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya supaya sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini dapat dipeluknya.

_GREB! _

Mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Menghirup aroma mint milik Kibum yang begitu memabukan untuknya.

"Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau bangun" Ucap Siwon sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kibum.

"Sejak kau menciumku, lalu menatapku, setelah itu mengatakan cinta padaku, dan..."

_CUP!_

"Aku akan selalu melakukan itu untukmu hingga kita tua nanti, Kibummie" Ucap Siwon mantap sambil menatap Kibum.

Sedangkan yang sedang ditatap langsung hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya di dada bidang milik Siwon. Tak kala tingkah Kibum yang menggemaskan ini, mendatangkan kekehan kecil dari bibir tipis Siwon.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kibum. Sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Kibum, sosok yang begitu di dicintainya. Tak lupa mengucapkan rentetan kata 'terima kasih' kepada Tuhan atas segala karunia dan berkatnya sehingga dirinya dapat memiliki sosok pujaan hatinya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tampaknya dua orang dewasa yang sedang kasmaran ini tidak menyadari bahwa mereka kini telah menjadi tontonan oleh dua sosok anak kecil yang sedang terkikik dibalik pohon sakura.

"Xingie?" Panggil salah satu dari kedua anak itu terhadap anak lainnya yang masih sibuk cekikikan.

"Ya, Myunnie Hyung?"

"Nanti kita nyusul kaya Bum hyung sama Ajusshi itu, ya?"

Sontak perkataan sang namja berwajah angelic yang kerap kali dipanggil 'Myunnie' itu membuat sang lawan bicara langsung merona hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog... **

**Flashback On**

"Bummie Hyung" Ucap seorang namja kecil terhadap namja manis didepannya yang tampak sibuk bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

"Ya, Yixing-ie? Ada apa?" Balas sang namja cantik yang kini telah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang dipanggil Yixing.

"Tidak, hyung. Hanya caja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Itu dali tadi hyung yang ada dibalik pohon cakula, keliatan teluc memfoto Bummie hyung. Yixing-ie takut Bummie hyung kenapa-napa"

"Hahaha.. Tenang saja hyung itu sudah sering mengambil gambar hyung. Dan lihat, sampai sekarang hyung tidak kenapa-napa, kan?"

"Iya"

"Nah, kalau gitu Yixing-ie kembali bermain dengan Luhan lagi, ya?"

"Baik, hyung"

Yixing atau yang kerap kali dipanggil Lay pun kini tampak asik bermain bersama namja kecil bernama Luhan. Melupakan fakta bahwa baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan hyung kesayangannya. Sedangkan Kibum? Hanya mampu menatap kepergian sang Secret Admirer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bum hyung!"

Baru saja Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain. Langkah kakinya pun terpaksa terhenti tak kala namanya di panggil oleh salah satu anak kecil bernama Joonmyun.

"Ada apa, Myunnie?" Kibum segera mensejajarkan kembali tubuhnya dengan anak bernama Joonmyun. Mengelus pucuk kepala anak tersebut, lalu tersenyum.

"Ini... Tadi hyung yang dibalik pohon sakura itu meninggalkan ini"

Joonmyun pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari balik saku celananya. Tak lama menyerahkan kartu nama tersebut kepada Kibum.

"Kenapa Myunnie menyerahkannya pada hyung?"

"Habis aku kira, hyung mengenal orang ini. Soalnya orang ini suka foto-foto hyung terus"

"Ah... Kalau begitu terima kasih ya, Myunnie. Sekarang lebih baik Myunnie kembali bermain dengan Yixing dan yang lain ya?"

"Baik, hyung"

Kini Joonmyun pun kembali asik bermain bersama Yixing dan teman-teman sebayanya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa menatap sebuah kartu nama di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi namanya Choi Siwon, ya?"

Kibum masih saja menatap kartu nama di tangannya padahal beberapa menit sudah berlalu semenjak Kibum menerima kartu nama tersebut dari Joonmyun atau kerap kali sering dipanggil Suho oleh teman-temannya.

Kibum kini menarik keatas kedua sudut di bibir merahnya membuat sebuah lengkungan manis kini terpatri di bibir merah nan menggoda miliknya. Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas melihat langit musim semi kota Seoul yang tampak begitu cantik hari ini. Menutup kelopak mata indahnya. Mencoba menyesapi hembusan angin musim semi yang kini menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Tampaknya aku menyukaimu, Siwon-sii" Guman Kibum seolah-olah berbisik kepada sang angin musim semi yang sedang berhembus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END **

**Mind RnR? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicate For Zeze Senpai.**


End file.
